Tears of the Midnight Sun
by Sapphire Vial
Summary: This is a 'what if' story. Like, what if everyone in the book the ones who actually matter all died. That's what this is. So read it but please don't send many flames. I actually tried to make this plotline so that most people won't complain. Complete.


You really don't want to read this unless you want everyone to die, like I kinda do. Caution, this is slightly graphic so anyone under 16 is compelled to read something more upbeat then this. But if you really want to then I'm not stopping you.

WARNING: Eddie and Bells are gonna die.

Without further ado I give you all Tears of the Midnight Sun by Astrophysics Rock. Please enjoy and keep the flaming to a minimum. This is just a foray into what could happen in later books. NOT WHAT I WANT, technically.

- A.R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought everything could wait until graduation, but I was wrong. As always, event conspired against us to rip Edward and me apart. Usually we are able to rise above and defeat these hindrances but not this time. Not when we had a pack of werewolves, a lone vampiress bent on retribution, and a coven of 3000 year old vampires after us.

It all happened because I couldn't leave Jacob alone. I just had to go and try to patch things up. Because of my foolishness Edward was killed. Because I couldn't leave well enough alone, everyone I cared about was killed.

For what reason has all this happened?

-Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How all of this started:

"Bella, don't do this." Edward begged me as I walked out of the house.

I turned to him and smiled, "Nothing is going to happen to me, okay. I'm going to be perfectly fine."

Edward looked at me sadly, "I don't want you to go."

The smile dropped and I stepped into an embrace. "I know." I said as he held me close. "I don't want to leave but I have to do this."

He sighed, "I know you do. If anything happens to you call me immediately okay? You do have your cell phone right?"

I held up the sleek silver rectangle up for him to see. "Yep. I made sure to grab it."

"You have the number?" He wasn't taking any chances.

"You're number 1 on speed dial." I replied easily. "Alice is number 2."

This seemed to placate him. "Okay." He leaned over the door to give me a kiss. He stepped back as I turned on the car. I frowned at the lack of noise the Audi made compared to my old truck. Oh well, the truck had been ruined beyond repair one night when something had destroyed it. Now I had a nice small Audi coupe thanks to Edward's logical thinking.

I was about to pull out when he spoke again, "Bella."

I looked at him coolly, "Yes Edward."

"Don't stay for too long okay? And stay safe." He meant this last part but he knew how hard it was for me.

"I won't stay any longer then an hour. They'll probably make me leave immediately." I replied with a light tone.

Edward smiled, "I could only be so lucky."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled out of the long driveway and onto the road. I was on my way to La Push and I was going to see Jacob in only half an hour. I could do this. I didn't need my knight in shining armor all the time.

Half an hour later I was in front of Jacob and Billy's house and I wasn't so sure that I didn't need Edward with me right now. It would certainly make me feel better if I knew that Alice could _see _what the werewolves were going to do and if Edward wasn't so far away. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Once outside I felt very vulnerable and wanted to get back in and get back home. But I had come here to see Jacob and I would at least try to before I left.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I didn't hear any bodies moving which made me feel a little more at ease. At least the entire pack wasn't here. The door opened and I saw that it was Billy.

"Isabella." Billy sounded strained and distant.

"Hello Billy. Can I talk to Jacob?" I asked politely and calmly but I felt anything but calm. Scared yes. Uneasy, definitely.

Billy sighed, "Jake doesn't want to talk to you, I'm afraid."

I looked at him with cold resolve, "I didn't come this far to be turned away. I just want to talk to him for a few minutes and then I'll get going."

A tall figure came behind Billy, "Bella. What are you doing here?"

Billy got out of our way, letting Jacob take his place. I looked up into the face of my ex-best friend. "Jake, I'm here to try save our friendship."

Jacob ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "Is there anything to save? You picked the bloodsucker Bells."

I gritted my teeth against replying to the 'bloodsucker' comment. "There is always something to be saved. We were _friends_ Jake. I used to be able to rely on you, what happened?" He opened his mouth and I cut him off. "And don't give me that bull about Edward being a vampire. That has no relevance in this conversation. I'm still human and you're still…..partly human. We can still be friends."

"What happens when you become another bloodsucker, eh?(Canadian much?) What happens then? Do you leave me to lick my wounds and watch you from a distance?" Jacob replied harshly.

"When I become a _vampire_," I stressed the word, "then it won't matter. You'll forget about me and I'll remember you for the rest of eternity."

"Or you can not become another leech and stay with us." Jacob said condescendingly. "Then you won't have to kill people to survive."

I itched to hit him for the leech comment and the comment about killing people. "The Cullen's don't kill people, okay? They feed off of animals. How can I make you see that? You've let Sam and the rest of them prejudice you against all vampires. I'm not asking you to become best friends with any of them but I am asking for a little tolerance."

"Tolerance?!" Jacob yelled. I stood my ground, after all, he was just a summer wind compared to the raging hurricane that was the Volturi. "How can I tolerate some_thing_ that is going to kill you? How could you?"

I felt my temper rise. "If they don't change me then I'll really die and I won't come back."

This deflated Jacob quickly. "What?"

"If the Cullen's don't change me then the Volturi will come and kill me. And if I _somehow_ get past those vampires then I have my own bad luck that will bring something to try to kill me. Do you get it now?! If I am changed then at least I keep living, any other way I'll die." I spat the last part out at him. I was beyond controlling my anger.

"You..would...rather...become…a…vampire…then…stay…with…me?" Jacob said, trying to control his shaking.

I let out a sigh that was close to a scream of anger. "I don't like you in that capacity Jake. I think of you as a best friend, a brother even. I love Edward and _nothing_ is going to change that."

(cue creepy music) Jacob smiled maliciously, "We'll see about that."

I took a step back, eyes wide with horror at the implications of that smile. "What are you going to do?"

"Doing what I should have done a while ago." He said as he took off running. I was left to scramble to my car and try to get back before Jacob could get to everyone.

As I shut the door I grabbed the phone from on the passenger seat and hit 1. As it was ringing I started the car. "Come on. Pick up, pick up."

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice came on.

"Edward! You have to get everyone." I said quickly.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward sounded even more worried.

"Jacob is going to try to kill you!" I screeched into the phone.

"Bella?" It was Alice.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I asked, suddenly very uneasy.

"He's gone with Emmett to get you. Then we need to prepare for some very unexpected visitors." Alice said calmly.

"Who?" I asked, trying to calm down because I couldn't drive very well in this state.

"The Volturi. Carlisle is going to talk to them and explain everything to them. Everything is going to be fine." Alice replied quietly and calmly.

"Alice, I have to go okay? I'll call you when I meet up with Edward." I hung up the phone quickly and changed my course. I had a really bad feeling about all of this.

(EPOV)

"Jacob is going to try to kill you!" as soon as Bella said that I thrust the phone at Alice and ran outside. My mind kept flickering about whether I should go or stay.

"Edward, just run and I'll keep up with you. We'll get Bella back here safely." Emmett said as he passed me. I ran as fast as I could, knowing that my speed could mean life for death for Bella. If she was in danger I would never forgive myself.

I was so sure that we would get to Bella before anything else happened.

Unfortunately we were ambushed by the same cliff that Alice saw Bella jump off of. The dog Jacob tackled me into the dirt and rocks. Emmett was trying to fend off 3 at once, and was loosing. I cursed Alice's lack of sight with the werewolves.

Jacob wasn't in his werewolf form yet. He smiled mockingly at me, "Let's see who wins. Bella will be mine."

I lunged for him, intent on taking him out. He morphed in a blink on an eye. A deep rumbling came from my chest and I roared at him, challenging him.

That's when I saw Victoria run out of the corner of my eye. I turned to go after her but Jacob forced me back on the ground. I lashed out with my teeth and clamped down on his leg. I hung on for as long as I could, forcing as much venom as I could into his veins. In a human the venom was an incapaciator but in a werewolf it was poison. A slow torturous death awaited him, my last act of revenge. I knew that I wouldn't survive this fight. Emmett was already dead and the rest of the pack was coming closer.

I roared my anguish at all of them. They were circling me, Jacob was on the outer ring until he took off quickly. I tried to fallow him but then one of the damned dogs pinned me to the ground. As I felt my body catch on fire I forced one thought out, _I love you Bella. Forever and always._ Then I closed my eyes for the last time, 89 years late.

(Alice's POV)

As Edward thrust the phone at me I tried to calm Bella down but she said something about calling me later and hung up. I hurried up the stairs into Carlisle's office and I saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "Oh, sorry." I turned around only to find that Jane, Alec, and Demitri were blocking me.

"Why don't you stay for a while." Aro said pleasantly. "There is no reason why we can't be civil with one another."

_Besides the fact that you've come here to kill Bella, you mean?_ I was glad that Edward wasn't here to hear my thoughts. Actually, I was glad that he wasn't here because he'd have attacked the Volturi by now.

"Where is Bella?" Marcus asked bluntly.

"Come now Marcus, no need to be rude. After all we are all allies here." Aro said quietly. "Aren't we Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded slowly, "What are you getting at Aro?"

"Edward hasn't changed Bella, has he?" Aro asked plaintively.

"No, he hasn't yet. We're getting to that." Carlisle was ticked.

"That means that you forfeit her to us." Caius said smugly.

"She's not a prize for one of your twisted games!" I yelled at them.

Aro turned around again to survey me with pale red eyes, "Do not anger us Alice. We are here for Bella and we will have her even if we have to kill you all to get her."

I smiled at him coldly, "Then you're going to have to test that theory, won't you?" I quickly ran out, taking everyone by surprise. I ran down the hallway and into the living room. "Esme! Rosalie! Jasper!"

They all three ran downstairs. Esme was the quickest over to me, "What's going on?"

"They're going to kill us all if we don't give them Bella!" I yelled, hanging onto Jasper for comfort.

Rosalie replied first, "Fuck her. I am not dying for that little slut!"

I started laughing, "You're one to talk Rose. You dress like a whore all the fucking time! Don't be such a hypocrite." Then a patter of feet came from the stairs. I turned to everyone, "We'll fight them, right?" Everyone nodded and we braced ourselves for anything.

What we didn't prepare for was Jane. She waltzed in and smiled evilly at me, "Little Alice. Too bad we can't work together."

Then the skull splitting pain began. I hit the floor and screamed my agony out until I was sure that I was going to die.

"Jane, enough. You can have her as a little play toy. For now, let her watch her coven be slaughtered." Aro's calm voice came from further away.

The pain went away and I opened my eyes and saw that 50 of the Guard were in the room. Esme was fighting off Caius, Alec, and Demitri. A high pitched scream came from my left, it was Rosalie.

The flames from Esme's pyre were quickly racing up Rosalie's blonde hair, consuming it quickly. I had to look away because I couldn't deal with the sight of my sister being consumed by flames. I quickly scanned the room for Jasper, and found him quickly.

Jasper was having it out with Aro, and was winning by the looks. When Aro ran off half a dozen Guards jumped on him and ripped him to shreds. The smell of charring flesh surrounded me, and Rosalie's screams had died out. I saw Jane coming closer to me, "You're coven is all dead except the blonde whore and you. All because you wouldn't give us a measly human."

I darted over to the pyre that was consuming Jasper and got in the middle of it. I felt my life force leaving me. _Hopefully Edward got her._

(BPOV)

I was driving over to the cliffs that Jacob had promised to let me jump from. I knew that they were there and I knew that Edward needed me. What I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life (all 10 minutes of it). There were two pyres and the wolves were nowhere to be seen. I quickly got out of my car and went over to the nearest one. By now I couldn't tell who it was but then I saw something in the sand at my feet. I picked it up and saw that it was a wallet. In it was a driver's license and a picture of Edward and me at Prom. At the other one it was another wallet and it had a picture of Rosalie in it.

I felt tears roll down my face as I collapsed in the sand. When I heard footsteps behind me I turned around. It was Jacob and he was smiling at me, "I told you that you should have stayed with me."

I got up and threw the wallets at him, "YOU BASTARD! How could you? How the fuck could you have killed them? They never did anything to you! They respected your pack! And you killed him! You killed the only man I will _ever_ love!"

Jacob's face became hard, "You'll learn to love me."

I gasped at this in horror. "You're sick! You think that I'll _learn_ to love the man who murdered my fiancée? I'll kill myself first."

"How about I help you with that?" came an eerily familiar voice from behind me. It was Victoria, and she was with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. About 25 others were behind the Volturi.

"Victoria, she's ours." Aro said coldly to the redhead.

"No! She's mine, she's my retribution. Her mate killed mine." Victoria said harshly.

Marcus slapped her, "Edward is dead. Your retribution is done."

Victoria attacked him and the Guard were on her in an instant.

I looked at the cliff and ran for it. I didn't jump, I just fell and hoped that the rocks would do what I know the water couldn't. My hopes were answered when I felt the incredible agony of bones breaking.

Suddenly warm arms surrounded me, "No, Bella, no! God, no!"

I forced my eyes to open and saw Jacob, "Jake. Let me go. Let me finally be with Edward."

Jacob shook his head, "No, Bella. I can't let you go. I love you!"

"I love you," I forced myself to hang on for a few more minutes, "like a brother. I always wished that you _were_ my brother. It would have….made things….much…easier." I felt my heartbeat slow. I uttered one final sentence before it stopped completely, "I forgive you." With that I felt myself being lifted up out of my body.

I felt someone tap my arm, "Open your eyes Isabella."

I opened my eyes only to see all of the Cullen's smiling at me, "What is this?"

"Heaven Bella. Turns out Carlisle was right." Edward said, looking positively cherubic.

I smiled at Edward, "As long as I'm with you I couldn't care either way." Then a thought occurred to me, "What about the Volturi and the werewolves?"

Alice came over, smiling happily. "The Volturi will lose to the werewolves but the Guard will finish them off. Victoria is dead. The Guard will go into a civil war and eventually will all die. Life will go on as normal. If you want, I can show you how you can see everything."

I shook my head, "No thanks. I would prefer just not knowing."

Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were waiting for us. "Coming?"

Edward picked me up and we all ran through the gates into our new home. Sometimes a little faith goes a long way.

There, all done. Any questions?

This is just done for variety because you can only have a certain amount of sappy romantic fics before you just want to kill off a lot of people. Remember, this is mine and try to do better. Please review.

-A.R


End file.
